In cellular communication, a terminal which is present in a cell accesses a base station to perform communication, receives control information for exchange of data from the base station, and then exchanges data with the base station. In other words, since the terminal exchanges data through the base station, in order to transmit data to another cellular terminal, the terminal transmits the data to the base station, and the base station receiving the data delivers the received data to the other cellular terminal. In this way, when one terminal transmits data to another terminal, the data can be transmitted through the base station. Therefore, the base station schedules a channel and a resource for data exchange, and transmits channel and resource scheduling information to respective terminals. As described above, when communication between terminals is to be performed through the base station, channels and resources for data exchange need to be allocated to the respective terminals from the base station. However, in device-to-device (D2D) communication, a terminal transmits data without using the based station or a repeater, and thus directly exchanges a signal with a desired terminal.
Resource allocation for D2D communication needs to be defined. In particular, a signaling scheme according to an object that allocates resources and information that may assist in optimum resource allocation need to be defined.